brooklyn_nineninefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Running-Gags
Die Serie Brooklyn Nine-Nine hat mit der Zeit einige Witze, Anspielungen und Gesprächsthemen wiederholt und sie wurden zu Running Gags. Hier nun die alphabetische Auflistung dieser Dinge. Amy die Schuld zu schieben Dies ist eine Sache, die Jake während der ersten Staffel macht. Wenn er etwas kaputt oder falsch gemacht hat, ruft er laut, was passiert ist und gibt Amy die Schuld dafür. * Jake nimmt den Sohn des Commissioners fest und möchte diesem glaubhaft machen, er sei Amy Santiago. * Jake zerbricht den Einwegspiegel im Verhörraum und beschuldigt Amy. * Als das Alibi eines Tatverdächtigen platzt, erkennt Captain Holt sofort, dass es Jakes Fehler war. Dieser behauptet, wenn jemand schuld sei, dann Amy. * Amy und Jake schleichen auf einer Party durch Holts Haus. Als Terry sie erwischt, tut Jake so als würde er sie für ihr Herumschleichen zur Rede stellen. * Jake und Charles suchen das passende Papier für Charles Hochzeitseinladungen aus. Als sie gehen verlangt die Verkäuferin 250$ - Jake gibt Amy Namen an. Jake spricht "Nikolaj" falsch aus Nikolaj ist der Adoptivsohn von Charles und Genevieve Mirren-Carter. Jake tut sich große Mühe diesen Name richtig auszusprechen, allerdings hört Charles immer einen Fehler in der Betonung heraus. Die beiden schmeißen sich den Namen dann hin und her, bis Jake verzweifelt das Gesprächsthema wechselt. Auch Nikolaj selbst korrigiert Jake, wenn er seinen Namen falsch ausspricht. Teddy und sein Pils Während Amy Teddy datet, wird immer wieder seine Liebe für Bier hervorgehoben. Besonders gut schmeckt ihm Pilsener. Er stellt selbst gerne sein eigenes Pils her und verschenkt es auch an seine Freundin Amy. Seine Faszination für das Gebräu beeinflusst die Beziehung zwischen den beiden so sehr, dass sich Amy schließlich - auch wegen des Biers - von Teddy trennt. Stirb langsam Jake Peralta ist ein riesiger Fan der Stirb langsam-Filmreihe. "Terry liebt Jogurt" Dieser Running Gag beruht auf Terry Jeffords' Liebe für Jogurt. Wenn man Terry essen sieht, dann isst er zu 95% Jogurt oder erzählt von seinem Begehren. Bedienen sich Kollegen oder Tierchen an seinem Jogurt, dann werden solche Geschichten schnell "persönlich". Oder er sprich auf einer Trauerrede über seinen Verlust des Lieblingsjogurts, weil dieser aus dem Sortiment genommen wurde. Im Laufe nutzt er die Phrase "Terry liebt..." auch für andere Situationen und spricht dabei immer in der 3. Person von sich. Unteranderem liebt Terry: * griechischen Jogurt * Lavendel (in Bezug auf Honig-Lavendel-Jogurt) * die Liebe * * * * Titel deines Sex-Tapes Bei diesem Gag handelt es sich meist um ein Gespräch zwischen Jake Peralta und einem seiner Kollegen, meistens ist Amy die Leidtragende. Jake hat sehr große Freude daran sich über Amys (fehlendes) Liebesleben lustig zu machen. Um die Titel zu sehen, einfach “Ausklappen" klicken. Staffel 1 * Jake zu Amy: "Nett, abstinent und angezogen" - Glückwunsch Freunde, so heißt Santiagos selbstgedrahtetes Sexvideo. (Halloween ist Weihnachten für Arschgeigen) * Jake zu Amy: "Das mit heute Abend tut mir leid" - wir haben die Fortsetzung von Amys Sexvideo. * Jake zu Amy: "Du kannst nichts dafür, ich war furchtbar" - ist auch ein Sexvideo. * Amy: "Aber mit dir habe ich es ein kleines bisschen besser ertragen" - Schnauze! * Amy': "Davon lasse ich die Finger." Jake: Die Amy Santiago Story. (Französischer Geheimagent, Ballistikexperte, großer Charmeur) * Amy:"Ich kann das überhaupt nicht, wann können wir aufhören?" Jake: "Ich kann das überhaupt nicht, wann können ... Amy: Ich weiß, ich weiß. Titel meines Sexvideos. (Captain Raymond Sexvibes) * Jake: "Gut gemacht." - Titel meines Sexvideos. Staffel 2 * Jake zu Amy: "Ich hebe einen Freund und nichts passiert." - Name deines Sexvideos. (Richtig gangstermäßig investigative Cops oder so) * Jake zu Amy: " The Mole Bearbeiten Amy: But, this better not bite me in the ass. Jake: "Better Not Bite Me in the Ass" — Name of your sex tape, but seriously, thank you so much for your help. Windbreaker City Bearbeiten Amy: Uh-oh. I hope it doesn't get too sexual. Jake: "Uh-oh I Hope it Doesn't Get Too Sexual" — Title of your sex tape. But seriously, what is taking so long? Also, the title of your sex tape. The Wednesday Incident Bearbeiten Gina: Eek, blast of cold air coming out of that box. Jake: Name of Amy's sex tape. Amy: Hey, man, come on. Not cool. Jake: I'm going through something. Just let me have this one. Det. Dave Majors Bearbeiten Amy: Why doesn't your mouth work? Jake: "Why Doesn't Your Mouth Work" — Title of our sex tape. Amy: What?! Jake: "Your" sex tape! What? No. Staffel 3 New Captain Bearbeiten Jake: So... we broke a rule. Amy: Yeah... I hope it wasn't a mistake. Jake: "I Hope it Wasn't a Mistake" — Title of your sex tape... *gasp* title of "our" sex tape! Staffel 4 Halloween IV Bearbeiten Amy: I just got it out of the vent to rub it in your faces Jake: "I Just Got It Out of the Vent to Rub It In Your Faces" — Name of your sex tape. Crime & Punishment Bearbeiten (not related to Amy) Judge Marinovich: One more "but" and you will be in contempt. Jake: "One more 'but' and you're contempt." — Name of your sex tape. Staffel 5 The Big House Pt. 1 Bearbeiten (dream sequence) Amy: I've been looking, but I can't find anything and I don't know what to do. Jake: "I Can't Find Anything And I Don't Know What To Do" — Title of your sex tape. HalloVeen Bearbeiten Amy: I'm so confused, I don't know what's happening right now. Jake: "I'm So Confused, I Don't Know What's Happening Right Now" — Title of your sex tape. Amy: Oh my God, I'm shaking, I'm definitely gonna cry — Title of your sex tape. Bad Beat Bearbeiten (not related to Amy) Holt: When I made you tell that table that you were living in your mother's basement, it wasn't for the case. I was just messing with you. Jake: Oh, well played, sir. But the joke's on you. My mother has a fantastic basement. Title of your sex tape. Too soon? All right, let's go. Safe House Bearbeiten (not related to Amy) Jake: I came alone! Title of my sex tape! Gray Star Mutual Bearbeiten (not related to Amy) Boyle: No, the only way out of this hole is to keep digging. Jake: "That's Not How Holes Work" — Title of your sex tape. Bachelor/ette Party Bearbeiten Boyle: But why don't we take this map and this sextant and chart a course to the restaurant? Holt: Title of your sex-tant tape. Jake: Ah, did not work at all, but I love that you attempted it — Title of your sex-tant tape. * Charles: "Jake und Amy heiraten heute." - Titel meines Sexvideos. (S5E22)) Staffel 6 The Honeypot Bearbeiten (not related to Amy) Jake: My two dads, straight smashin' it. Sorry, that came out weird. Title of your sex tape. The Therapist Bearbeiten (not related to Amy) Boyle: Sorry, my partner doesn't believe in therapy. Dr. Tate: Oh, that's fine. It's hard for some people. Jake: Title of your sex tape. Casecation Bearbeiten Amy: Hey, what's up? I came as fast as I could. Jake: Title of your sex tape. Nailed it! Ticking Clocks Bearbeiten (not related to Amy) Scully: Look at this bread! It's complete inedible. There's not even any soft parts in the middle we can pull out. Jake: Title of your sex tape? Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Gags Kategorie:Stub